


What do you mean it's Valentine's day?

by Foreverwriting123



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Flustered Connor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comes home after a hard day working at Annalise's to only discover Oliver has a candlelight dinner prepared for both of them.<br/>Confused, as usually it’s pizza night, Oliver is left flustered explaining to a shocked Connor that it’s Valentine day.<br/>As Connor never really had a committed relationship with someone else, valentines day never was a part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean it's Valentine's day?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's some Valentine's fluff for you all. I had to change the day to make the story more realistic, as if Connor would be working on a sunday! 
> 
> Sorry if it's a tad but rushed! Enjoy! :)
> 
> {And if there's any mistakes, I'm terribly sorry but this is all written all on my phone so please don't mind it!}

Connor trudges up the steps to his apartment with a sigh as he carries the boxes of files. It was another court case of a young man accused of killing his wife three years ago after discovering she had an affair with his brother. Everything would have gone smoothly if their client didn’t have a fondness to collect every shopping receipt he ever had, meaning Connor had to look through every folder to find a receipt to prove whether or not the client did not actually kill his wife as he was doing his weekly shopping. 

The whole day went so slow as the minutes turned into hours as he searched for something. If it wasn’t for Asher’s tendency to distract him asking every second if he found something new, he would probably be finished by now. But instead, he now had to bring the bundle of files home to find something interesting by tomorrow morning or else he’d face the wrath of Annalise Keating.

Making his way to his apartment door, he pulls out his keys to open the door and finally, with great effort, he manages to get everything through the door. With a muttering breath and a final huff, he did not expect to see Oliver sitting at the table with a candlelit dinner laid out for two.

“Ah...what’s all this?” Connor chuffed, his throat getting drier by the second while taking off his black jacket. To see Oliver like this on a Wednesday night, especially on pizza night, puzzled him to say the least.

“I thought you might enjoy something special for such a special day” Oliver grins, turning his body towards Connor, perking his head up to see his flustered boyfriend gazing at him confused.

“Um, well today isn’t a good day, a crazy whacko decided to hand over three boxes filled with jumbled up receipts and now I must find one receipt from April 25th…” Connor couldn’t even finish his sentence as he noticed Oliver had a sudden change of facial expression. 

His unknitted eyebrows and slightly agape mouth showed sincere hesitation, perhaps even rejection. 

“You do know what day it is, do you?” He asks solemnly as he slowly turned back to the decorative table.

Only now did Connor notice the glistening cutlery set and vase with a single rose placed in the centre along with the tall bottle of champagne all laid out with so much time and consideration. 

“It’s a Wednesday, usually it’s pizza night, but if you want to spice things up then…-”

Oliver cuts him off sharply by saying “It’s Valentine's day Connor. You know February 14th? The festive day for love?”

Now Connor stood still staring at a glum Oliver with folded arms. It’s Valentine’s day?! Why didn’t anyone tell me this important detail?!

Honestly, he didn’t know what to say. Connor was never someone to celebrate this day. He only remembered Christmas and his Birthday, that was it. 

And besides, he never had someone in his life to actually celebrate it with before, so it seemed logical for him to simply act like it’s another normal day.

“Look Oliver I..-” He fumbles.

“Connor, it’s fine. Just sit down and enjoy the meal before it gets too cold. And after we can watch the movie I rented, I have the Thorn Birds rented again, your favourite” 

By now Connor would have given in and sat down to enjoy the romantic gesture, but he felt none of this felt right.  
“Oliver, this is amazing but I have all these receipts to search through and I feel it’s going to take all night and I now feel awful for ruining your whole plan and I just, I mean, I never thought I would ever even consider this day to be a festivity, but now being here with you, you mean everything and I feel awful for forgetting.. “

By the time Connor’s speech was over, Oliver was by his side, entwining his arms around his addled boyfriend. “Look Connor, it’s fine, I just wanted to make you smile, that’s all”

The two of them stood face to face with each other before Oliver tugs at Connor’ s collar and pulls him towards him as he starts to place soft kisses on his lips.

In the heat of the moment the two of them are so caught up, they don’t realise the smoke coming from the kitchen. 

“Wait do you smell something?” Connor asks as Oliver pulls back. Immediately he jumps and shouts “Oh crap! The lasagna!” 

Rushing over to recover a now burnt dish, Oliver mutters to helpful as he pulls out the scorched dinner. “So much for a perfect Valentine’s meal”

Connor grabs another tea towel to help take out the scolding dish. They place it on the sink, only staring back at it with wide eyes. 

“How long was it in the oven..?” Connor dares to ask. “It was at 250 for 40 minutes….” Oliver mumbles before suddenly realising he did screw up with the temperature setting.

In a brief moment of silence, they both stare down at the burnt dinner before Oliver lets out an outburst of laughter. 

Not knowing what way to react at first, Connor thought Oliver would be deeply upset at his messed up attempt to please him.

Within Oliver’s loud laughter he grins, “To be honest, I really didn’t want to have lasagna in the first place”, which makes Connor suddenly explode into a fit of laughter. 

As they both see the bright side to their disastrous night , Oliver nudges Connor and says “Get the Ben and Jerry’s out of the fridge and let’s look for this receipt” 

It takes a moment before Connor reacts to what he has just heard. “You mean, you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not!” Oliver laughs as he lifts a box over to the couch. “It doesn’t matter what we do as long as we’re together tonight. Now come on, I’m dying for some cookies dough!”

While Connor grabbed the ice cream and two large dessert spoons, he couldn’t help but smile like a crazy luntatic. He never thought in his entire life he’d be sitting down with his boyfriend eating ice cream while trying to find receipts for a court case. 

This truly was the perfect way to spend Valentine’s day.


End file.
